historia de un amor ranma y akane
by akane mizuno
Summary: es una historia entre Ranma y Akane situada después del final del manga
1. comienzo

Los personajes no me pertenecen , si no a la gran Rumiko Takashashi

Habían pasado más de 1 Año de lo sucedido en jusenkio la relación de Ranma y Akane seguía siendo la misma, pero ya no había tantos pleitos como antes, aunque Ranma seguía sin declararle su amor a Akane y eso lo frustraba porque quería estar con ella pero su timidez y orgullo no lo dejaban.

Iban rumbo a la prepa corriendo (como no si es su costumbre jajajaja) , Akane iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que tenia de ya varios días recordaba lo sucedido en jusenkio.

Flash back

Akane eres tan boba_ dice Ranma triste_ perdón no es esto lo que quiero decir … en realidad quería darte las gracias . Predon Akane, soy una molestia…Y nunca te puedo decir lo que enverdad siento asi que solo logro herir tus sentimientos , una y otra vez…Akane despierta quiero decirte algo… Akane…me puedes oir ¿verdad?.

¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TE AMO AKANE! AKANE!- gritando ranma

Ranma_ dice akane con voz baja

Akane_ dice sorprendido y feliz Ranma

Ranma_ akane feliz

Estas viva Akane!- lleno de jubilo Ranma

Lo siento pero podía escuchar todo…pero no podia moverme_ explica Akane

Eh?- Ranma preocupado, después reacciona y dice espantado_.. oiste¡¿ todo?!

si- muy feliz akane

Q..Q..¿ Que demonios dije?

Fin del flash back

Pero eso no era todo lo que recordaba , también recordaba lo ilusa que fue al pensar que Ranma la amaba ,y ella acepto casarse con el y recordaba también lo que platicaron minutos antes de su boda la cual no se llevo acabo

Flash back

¡OYE AKANE!_ grita Ranma

Ranma _ feliz Akane

Este.. umm..-_ dudando Ranma

Tal vez devi elegir el vestido japonés…- avergonzadad Akane

No..no , creo que en los dos te ..ves.. bonita_ dice Ranma

¿Enserio? Gracias_ akane

Eh.. Akane… porque de repente… decidiste que si querías casarte conmigo?_ dice Ranma nervioso

Bueno me di cuenta que…Ranma ,¡tu me amas!_ dice Akane feliz

¿eh? ¿ de que estas hablando? – contesta Ranma

¿No recuerdas mientras llorabas en Josendou? Pregunto Akane

¡YO NO DIJE ESO!_ Ranma le grita a Akane

¡CLARO QUE SI LO DIJISTE!_ Akane le grita a Ranma

Bueno ¿y si no quiero?- dice mas tranquilo Ranma

De acuerdo…no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… pero… te vas a arrepentir_ desdeñosa dice Akane

¿Qué? _ DICE Ranma sorprendido

Fin del Flash back

Lo que sucedió después no lo quería recordar , pero tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un coche venia directo hacia ella pero gracias a Dios Ranma lo vio a tiempo asi que la tomo en brazos y salto lo mas lejos del coche

Akane que te pasa_ pregunto preocupado Ranma

Nada estoy bien , gracias Ranma - le contesto Akane

Segura que estas bien, tengo días viendo que estas rara – dijo Ranma

Encerio, no pasa nada- dudosa Akane- y démonos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela- y comenzó a correr

Akane espera-gritando Ranma corriendo tras su prometida

Continuara..


	2. interrupciones

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Despues del percance sucedido por la mañana Ranma no estaba tranquilo , taenia que saber que es lo que le pasaba a su prometida , tenia que saberlo a toda costa asi tuviera que arrodillársele a Akane.

Akane que tienes – le pregunta Ranma or milésima vez

Ya te dije que nada , además no te interesa lo que me pase , según tu solo soy un estorbo para ti no, asi que dejame en paz- le contesta ya molesta de tanta preguntadera

Solo quería saber que es lo que te pasa- dice Ranma

Perdón Ranma pero no te lo puedo decir – dice mas tranquila Akane

No as nada y perdón por molestarte- se disculpa Ranma

No hay nada que perdonarte , al contrario perdóname tu a mi- dice dulcemente Ranma regalando una hermosa sonrisa a Ranma que lo deja sin habla

Gracias Akane , pero vamos a casa que ya casi es hora de cenar – la apresura Ranma

Si vamos a casa – dice contenta Akane

Y asi se dirige la pareja mas terca de todo Nerima al dojo Tendo para estar un rato en familia

YA LLEGAMOS- gritan al mismo tiempo Ranma y Akane

Que bueno que llegan chicos ,nuestros padres queren habar con ustedes – les dice la linda y dulce kasumi

Ahora que querrán los viejos- dice Ranma

Pues hay que ir para saber- dice Akane dirigiéndose al comedor

Ya estamos aquí padre- saluda Akane a su progenitor

Siéntate Akane- le contesta Soun

Que quieres viejo- pregunta Ranma a su padre

NO ME HABLES ASI MOCOSO MALCRIADO, YO NO TE EDUQUE DE ESA MANERA- le grita Genma a su unigénito

ESTAS SEGU….

No se pelen y mejor ya díganles lo que le van a decir , ya tengo la amara encendida – dice desdeñosa Nabiki con cámara en mano

Lo que sus padre y yo les queremos decir es algo muy importante , y no quieero que se molesten , ya es tiempo de que sienten cabeza chicos sus padres ya no tenen edad para hacerse cargo del dojo , según tengo entendió Ranma, estamos aquí para cumplir un compromiso que sus padres arreglaron antes de su nacimiento me equiboco- dice Nodoka

No madre, es correcto – contesta Ranma tranquilo

De acuerdo, mi, tanto el dojo como tu matrimonio con Akane, si dices que si la boda se pregunta es para ti Ranma, estas dispuesto a hacerte carpgo del dojo con todo el paquiete, me refiero a hacerte cargo del dojo y casarte con mi querida Akane , si acetas la boda se llevara acabo en una semana- da la estocada final Nodoka

Ranma estaña en shock , le estaban pidiendo una respuesta no sabia que hacer , voltio a ver a Akane y ciando la vio se asusto mas, Akane estaba palida con los ojos casi desorbitados , ella lo voltio a ver y le sonrio ese a estar en las mismas que el , Nabiki filmaba cada detalle de la pareja pensando en todo lo que prodria ganar con el video, Kasumi solo sonreía . Ranma tras al ver visto la sonrisa de su prometida tomo el valor para por fin exteriorizar sus sentimientos

Yo , yo esta bien contestare ,yo ac…

Ni hao airen – interrupio la amazona

Xian pu que haces aquí- pregunto Akane

Vine a traer cena a airen- contesto despectivamente la chinita

No era necesario Xian pu- dice Ranma

Caro que es necesario tu ser mi marido- dice la amazona abrazando a Ranma, o cual enfureció a a menor de los Tendo la cual se levanto como endemoniada

VES PADRE OR QU NO M QUIERO CASAR CON EL, PARA QUE ESAS LOCAS VENGAN DIARIO A MOLESTAR –estalla Akane , despues comienza a llorar y conintinua diciendo-SABEN PADRE Y TIOS ESTOY CANSADA DE ESA SIUACION YA NO PUEDO CON ESO –termina su monologo y se va corriendo a su cuarto

Bueno esto se aurrino gracias a ti cuñadio y a tu plegostie , rayos s m aurrino el negocio, mejor me voy a dormir , buenas noches familia- se despide Nabiki

Si yo ire a recoger la cocina y después me ire a dormir- se retira Kasumi y se va a la cocina

Xian pu es mejor que te vallas a tu casa es tarde – le dice Nodoka con un tono que dejaba pocas dudas que esa chica no le agradaba para nada, pues se la vivía molestando a su futura nuera a la que quería mucho- yo ire a ver a mi futura nuera buenas noches y niña ya vete por favor

Buena noche airen – se despide la chinita abrazando eufóricamente a su "prometido"

Descansa Xian pu- se despide Ranma

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso

Akane por favor abre la puerta- Nodoka trataba de entrar al cuarto de su futura nuera

Akane habre la puerta y deja pasar a su tia y kasumi se les une

Haber pequeña Akane que sucede - pregunta Kasumi

Kasumi , tia ya estoy cansada de esto ya no puedo – sollosa Akane

Querida tienes que calmarte , estas muy mal , kasumi dejame a solas con Akane- dice Nodoka

Descansa pequeña te queremos mucho- se despide Kasumi

Linda te ¿puedo preguntar algo? – pregunta tia Nodoka

Estoy cansada de esto ya no se si quiero seguir con este absurdo cmpromiso- contesta Akane

Pues no te puedo forzar a nada querida, pero me importa lo que tu sientas respecto a mi hijo, no quiero que seas lastimada ,te quiero mucho tenlo en cuenta, me tengo que ir linda pero piensa en lo que en verdad quieres y si decides terminar el compromiso no pondremos objeción y nos iremos de esta casa para siempre, tenlo en cuenta- se depide tia Nodoka dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente de su nuera y la cobija lo cual Akane agradece con la miradao

Akane esta en su cama - Ranma eres un tonto si supieras que yo te amos que nada en este mundo, pero te odio al mismo tiempo por lastimarme , dime por que no te decides de una ves por todas por una de nosostras

Y con esos pensamientos se queda dormida la menor de los Tendo

continuara

se aceptan criticas

dejen sus reviews

quiero agradecer a Neko-ili y a Jennifer por sus reviews


	3. la desicion

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi 3

simbologia

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena ***********************************

Estaba un chico de camisa china roja en lo alto de la casa de los Tendo

_Si Xian pu no_ _uniera interrumpido en ese presiso momento mis padres y mi futuro suegro estaría organizando una boda para dentro de tres días o peor para mañana , pero pensándolo bien yo amo tanto a Akane que no me importaría casarme mañana mismo, ya no puedo estar sin ella . Xian pu por que tuviste que llegar ahorita seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero y si Akane no me ama rayos que debo hacer ya no puedo con esta situación quiero saber que siente Akane por mi , pero para eso debo decirle antes que la amo- _Ranma

Asi Ranma se fue a su cama , pero no a dormir pues tenia mucho que pensar. Un nuevo dia llega a Nerima

Akane , puedes ir a despertar a Ranma por favor- le ordena Kasumi a au hermana pequeña

Porque yo - respondio la menor

Por que es tu prometido solo por eso, asi que vas y lo despiertas- dice Kaumi con tono autoritario

Esta bien, ya voy- dice resignada Akane y se dirige a la habitación de su prometido

Ranma ya es hora de levantarse- dice Akane cerca del rosto de su prometido el cual dormía plácidamente pues no había pegado el ojo hasta el amanecer

Akane- dijo Ranma

Si dime-contesto Akane que esta levantándose para salir del cuarto de Ranma pero al escuchar su nombre se volteo a mirar de nuevoa su prometido y vio que seguía durmiendo

Ya despiértate Ranma llegaremos tarde a la escuela otra vez- rogaba Akane

No Akane no te vallas – Ranma

_Akane estaba por marcharse de su lado se irira de su vida para siempre_

_Akane no te vallas por favor quedate- decía ranma_

_No es hora de ireme espere años a que te decidieras ya me canse asi que me voy con Ryoga el ya me dijo que me ama y yo necesito sentirme amada, tu solo te burlabas de mi y yo como una tonta te espere , pero ya no Ranma adiós espero encuentres tu felicidad – dijo Akane dando media vuelta_

_Ranma desesperado la tomo del brazo la jalo para con el la tomo de la cinntura y le tomo el mentón para besarla _

Ranma tenia sostenía a Akane del brazo y la acosto a su lado, Akane estaba sorprendia y no se pudo soltar, Ranma se puso ensima de ella Akane dio un respingo.

Ranma quitate me estas aplastando- decía medio ahogada Akane

No eres mia y de nadie mas , me entiendes- contesto Ranma todavía dormido

Por favor Ranma despierta – dijo Akane y como pudo de dio un ligero golpe a Ranma en donde la espalda pierde su nombre ocacionando que el chico despertara

Akane que esta psando aquí_ dijo sorprendido Ranma pero sin quitarse de encima de Akiane solo que se sostuvo con los brazos para no deja caer todo su peso en la chica

No se estabas dormido y tu me pusiste aquí y te me pusiste encima , casi me aplastas- dijo Akane mas tranquila

Perdóname Akane – se disculpo Ranma

No pasa nada Ranma- contesto Akane con una sonrisa a lo cual Ranma la toma por la cintura esto deja helada a Akane, estaba decidido la besaría asi que se fue acercando poco a poco al rosto de su prometida, Akane ni se podía mover

_Me va a besar o Dios , que hago lo dejo que me bese, esta puede ser la única_ vez que lo hagamos- Akane sonrojada

_Se ve tal linda sonrojada , Akane te amo- _ Ranma

Y Ranma hace el ultimo movimiento uniendo sus labios a los de su prometida en un beso lleno de pena, pero también cargado de ternura y de amor , Akane se quedo quieta pero al sentir los labios de sus amado correspondió al beso pero…

Akane Ranma ya están listos- dice Nabiki entrando al cuarto de Ranma sin siquiera tocar la puerta y los cacho en infraganti – ups perdón no los quería inrrumir os djo ara qui sigan lo suyo

Que esta pasando aqui- preguna Soun que va asando por ahí y a ver semejante escena no hizo otra cosa mas que esto

Que felicidad Saotome venga a ver esto por fin las escuelas se unirán- decía a moco tendido

Asi que Nodoka , Kaumi y Genma van a la habitación de Ranma encontrándolos Ranma encima de Akane sonrojados

O mi hijo tan varonil- lloraba Nodoka

Se lo dije Tendo que estos dos se amaban jajajaja- decía Genma

O que lindos se ven – dijo Kasimi con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro

La boda se llevara a cabo mañana asi que Kasumi,Nodoka hay que organizar la boda y después junto a nabiki llevaran a Akane a comprar un nuevo vestido de novia , yo y Genma hablaremos con un juez y un sacerdote para que la boda se lleve acabo y llevaremos a Rnma por su traje de novio , Nabiki , Ranma y Akane tienen que irse a la escuela- dijo Soun mas calmado

Espera Nabiki- le ordeno tia Nodoka

Si dime tia- contesto Nabiki pensando en cuanto ganara por la primicia

No diras nada a nadie de la boda de mi hijo y Akane , me entendiste- cointesta Nodoka con un tono autoritario y una mirada que no deja duda que seria capas dehacerle algo muy feo si decía algo , a lo cual , Nabiki se acobardo

Si tian te doy mi palabara- dice asustada Nabiki

Ya ballanse a la escuela , es tarde- les dijo Kasumi

Y asi los tres chicos se gueron rumbo a furinkan y Nabiki a la U, pero ni Ranma ni Akane se hablaban estaban ensimismados en sus pensmientos

Era la hora del recreo Akane estaba con sus amigas

Akane que tienes- le dijo Sayuri

Si te ves rara- Ayumi

Les dire algo chicas pero prometan que no de diran a nadie, se los digo por que quiero que estén conmigo, ya que sera un momento muy importante para mi, pero quiero que estén tranquilas ok- dijo akane

Ok te lo prometemos , pero ya dinos nos tienes en ascuas- dijeron Sayuri y Ayumi

Me voy a casar mañana con Ranma- solto de golpe Akane

No lo puedo creer- dijo Sayuri

Felicidades- solto Ayumi

Gracias y espero que sean mis testigos y madrinas – les dijo Akane sonriendo

Claro que si , cuenta con nosotros- dijeron las dos

Las quiero- les dijo Akane abrazandolas

Podemos ir contigo a comprar tu vestido Akane- pregunto Sayuri

Claro que si – contesto Akane

Ranma por que tienes esa cara- le pregunto Daisuke

Estoy algo distraído- contesto Ranma

Y eso, te pasa algo- pregunto Hiroshi

Lo que pasa es que me voy a casar con Akane mañana- solto Ranma

No inventes- dijo Daisuke

Wow no me lo eperaba- Hiroshi

Y les pido que no le digan a nadie por favor, y otra cosa quiero que sean mis testigos y pradrinos- les dijo Ranma

Claro , no diremos nada y estaremos contigo siempre- dijeron Daisuke y Hiroshi

Ya llege vine con Ayumi y Sayuri que nos quieren acompañar- se anuncia Akane

Que bueno que llegaste – ya vámonos es tarde- le dijo su futura suegra

Y asi se fueron al centro comercial

Ya llege – se anuncio Ranma

Ya vámonos vamos retrasados tenemos que ir con el juez y el sacerdote- le dijo su padre

Ya en la noche llegaron a la casa tendo Akane invito Ayumi y Sayuri a dormir en su casa para hacerle una pequeña despedida de soltera , Ranma hizo lo mismo con Hroshi y Daisuke

Como saben mañana se casan Ranma y Akane y estoy muy feliz pero Ranma es hora de darle su anillo a mi hija

Si , Akane eres a mujer de mi vida me concederias el honor de casar conmigo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Ranma yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo y claro que me caso contigo ya que no puedo vivir sin ti

Ranma habre la cajita mostrando un anillo de oro con un diamante lo saco y lo pudo en el dedo de su futura esposa besando el anillo ya puesto en el lugar que le corresponde y estará para siempre

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a:

**Rondero001: creo que todos odiamos a xianpu jijjijijijijiji por metiche**

**Hugo: me emociono al escribir jijijijijij**

**Elena79: gracias por tus palabras**


	4. la declaracion

Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Simbologia

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena

################################################## #####

Y asi todos estaban felices hasta que

Ran-chan vine a visitarte y a cenar claro si me invitan- dijo Ukyo mirando a la familia y a las amigas y amigos de Ranma y Akane

Claro que te puedes quedar a cenar- dijo Kasumi que nunca dice no

Muchas gracias y que celebran, es raro tener a Sayuri, Ayumi, Hiroshi y Daisuke en esta casa- pregunto Ukyo

Es que se quedaran a una pijamada Sayuri y Ayumi se quedaran con Akane y Daisuke y Hiroshi se quedaran conmigo

A que interesante oye Akane ¿no me invitas a tu pijamada?- pregunto Ukyo

Pero Akane no contesto se levanto de la mesa y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, Sayuri y Ayumi miraron Ranma como si lo quisieran matar , después se fueron a la habitación de Akane.

################################################## ################

_No fue capas de decirle que nos vamos a casar mañana Ranma eres un tonto, y también soy una tonta por creerme esas palabras que me dijo cuando me dio el anillo_ – Akane

Akane que tienes- pregunto Sayuri

Si cuéntanos somos tus amigas que no, además es tu despedida de soltera asi que arriba esos animos amigas- dijo Ayumi

Ranma no fue capas de decirle a Ukio que nos vamos a casar mañana, no se si me quiera casar después de esto- solto Akane

Mira Akane si vas a dejar que otras hagan y desagan contigo es cosa tuya pero una cosa si te voy a decir, Ukio vino a hacerte enojar y tu caíste en su trampa- dijo Sayuri

Es cierto lo que dice Sayuri Akane , si quieres que te sigan manipulando es cosa tuya , pero ten encuenta también esto, eres a la prometida que mas a defendido a costa de su vida, y las otras por celos hacen o imposible por que tu y Ranma se pelen para que se vallan alejando cada dia mas, esa es su estrategia – dijo Ayumi

Gracias chicas por eso son mis mejores amigas , y a esas no les dare ya el lujo de que se burlen de mi , mañana sere la señora Saotome pese a quien le pese – dice orgullosa Akane

Asi que a disfrutar de tu ultima noche como una Tendo – dijeron las chicas comenzando la pijamada

################################################## ################

_Akane esta molesta. Rayos pensé que entre ella y yo ya se habían arreglado las cosas y todo fue culpa miasi le ubiera dicho la verdad a U-chan, Akane no estaría enojada en estos momentos- _Ranma

Vamos hermano es tu ultima noche de soltero cambia esa cara- le dijo Daisuke

Si animo Ranma , deja el pasado y piensa en el futuro que te espera al aldo de la bella Akane- comento Hiroshi

Pero y si después de esto Akane ya no se quiere casar conmigo- Ranma desesperado

Tranquilo mira Ukyo solo vino a hacer enojar a Akane y a que tu te sientas culpable por que elegiste a Akane en vez de a ella – comeno Daisuke

Eso es verdad y como saben que Akane se enoja muy rápido y toma deciciones presipitadas por eso lo hacen , no te habías dado cuenta- solto de golpe Hiroshi

Si chicos tiene razón hablare con Akane antes de la boda- dijo mas contento Ranma

Asi se habla hermano a disfrutar tus ultimas horas de soltería- dijeron Daisuke y Hiroshi

################################################## ################

Akane no podía dormir estaba muy nerviosa en unas pocas horas será la señora Saotome , le gustaba como sonaba pero no podía conciliar el sueño asi que decidió ir por un vaso de leche, pero al dirigirse a la cosina vio la luz del dojo prendía

_De seguro que es Ranma, pero que hara a estas horas en el dijo , será acaso que tampoco puede dormir , le llevare un vaso de leche- _Akane

Llego a la cocina sirvió dos vasos de leche tibia y se dirigió al dojo

Ranma te traje un vaso de leche- le dijo Akane

Akane me asustaste , pero que haces levantada a estas horas – le dijo Ranma

No podía dormir asi que decidi a bajar por un vaso de leche pero como vi la luz del dojo encendida , pensé en traerte uno a ti también- contesto Akane un poco avergonzada

Gracias Akane no te ubieras molestado- agradeció Ranma

No hay de que , oye Ranma …

Akane yo….- Ranma interrumpio a su prometida- perdón Akane que me ibas a decir

Nada importante , y tu ¿que me ibas a decir a mi?- pregunto Akane

Quería pedirte perdón Akane- dijo muy avergonzado Ranma

No tienes de que disculparte entiendo porque lo hacen las demás y soy una tonta por siempre caer en sus juegos y siempre termino culapndote a ti en vez de yo perdonarte a ti tu debería perdonarme a mi por sen tan tonta y…..

Ranma había tomado una decisión se le declararía a Akane que aunque ya le ubiera pedido matrimonio no le había dicho lo que en verdad siente el por ella

Akane tengo algo que decirte y necesito que no me interrumpas por favor, de acuerdo- le dijo Ranma a Akane

Si Ranma dime, te escucho- dijo Akane nerviosa

Se que te eh insultado , te eh lastimado . eh lastimado tu orgullo como persona y como artista marcial, te han hecho cosas horribles por mi culpa , también tienes que lidiar con tres locas que se creen mis prometidas que para mi solo son amigas -Ranma toma un respiro y continua- pero dejame decirte que todo lo que yo te eh dicho es mentira , no pienso que seas marimacho , al contrario eres muy femenina , no tienes cuerpo de ladrillo , sabes me encantan tus curvas, no tienes fuerza de orangután, eres una artista marcial y debes tener tu fuerza pero para mi eres la mujer mas delicada que conozco, eso si tienes un carácter del demonio pero sin el no eres tu ,mi Akane , yo no busco a la delicada damisela en peligro, busco a una mujer independiente, capas de defenderse por si misma aunque yo este siempre de tras de ella y sabes Akane la encontré ¿sabes quien es?- pregunta Ranma Akane

No Ranma no se quien es - responde entrecortadamente Akane

Esa mujer a tengo justo enfrente de mi , esa mujer que me enamoro con tan solo una mirada y una simple sonrisa, que para mi fue a sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo y con tan solo mirarla siento que me derrito, esa mujer que por la cual soy capas de morir o de matar, esa mujer que ah estado en mis sueños desde que la conoci esa mujer Akane,esa mujer eres tu Akane, te amo mi marimacho hermosa y sin ti yo ya no podria vivir eres mi oxigeno , dejame amarte para toda a vida , dejame ser tu esposo, tu amigo, tu confidente y tu amante para toda la vida- lo dice tiermamente Ranma

Akane estaba sin palabras era lo mas hermoso que habia escuchado de Ranma

Ranma sabes llevo muchos años esperando que me dijeras esto y adivina que( s hace una pequeña pausa)(suspiro) también te amo tonto insendible , grosero, ególatra , mujerigo, perverido pero eso si mi perverido al que mas amo en este mundo, yo no me imagino al lado de otro hombre, que aunque no seas un caballero yo ya no concibo a vida sin ti, mi Ranma, y claro que dejo que seas mi amigo, mi esposo, mi confidente y mi amante para toda la vida,quiero envejecer a tu lado – termina Akane su pequeño discurso en un tono muy dulce

Ranma se acerca a Akane la toma de la barbilla sellan su trato de amor eterno con un beso dulce

Continuara

**Espero sus reviews**


	5. la boda

Los personajes no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ################################################## #######

Un nuevo amanecer despertaba a la ciudad de Nerima , el gran dia había llegado, el dia en que la pareja mas dispareja se uniria en santo matrimonio ( hasta que jajajaja ) todos en la casa Tendo estaban vueltos locos vistiéndose y acomodando para la ceremonia.

Akane hermanita, no estas nerviosa por lo que Ranma te hara en la noche- pregunto picara Nabiki

Nabiki dejame en paz , además que crees que Ranma y yo haremos en la noche eh- contesto muy ruborizada Akane

Pues tu di , por que ese tono que tienes en la cara indica que tu y yo pensamos lo mismo-se burla Nabiki

Ya deja a mi niña en paz Nabiki, hoy en la noche mi hijo le demostrara lo varonil que es – decía con lagrimas de felicidada Nodoka conmocionando a la pobre chica

Akane te vez verdaderamente hermosa, sabes te pareces mucho a nuestra madre también te quiero desear lo mejor en tu matrimonio y cuida a tu marido, recuerda que desde h asta la muerte serán uno- solto Kasumi

Gacias hermana , hare todo lo que este en mis manos y mas para hacer feliz a mi marido- dijo muy feliz Akane

Toc, toc , tocan a la puerta

Adelante- dice Nodoka

Akane hija te vez hermosa, mi bebe se va a casar por fin buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- lloro Soun

Haciendo que a todas le saliera una gotita en la cabeza

################################################## ################

Ranma hijo que te muy bien dejame decirte que te vez muy bien, y gracias por aceptar por fin el compromiso y sentar cabeza estoy muy orgulloso de ti – por fin Genma le decía algo con cariño a su unigénito

Caray viejo , estas seguro que no te has bebido todo el sake- pregunto preocupado Ranma

Esto que te dije es verdad y estoy completamente sobrio- tranquilo Genma

O pues gracias padre- dice Ranma

################################################## ################

Ya todos lo invitados llegaron a verdad eran pocos , solo Sayiri ,Ayumi. Hrioshi, Daisuke, el doctor tofu y su madre el juez y el sacerdote

Ranma ya estaba junto al juez para esperar al su delirio, estaba muy nervioso, de repente baja Akane con un hermoso vestido de novia( como el de bella , de la bella la bestia me encanta ese vestido).

_Se ve mas que hermosa, parece un angel, no parece es un angel que el cielo me mando solo para mi, ahora no tengo duda que es el amor de mi vida- _Ranma, Akane llega asta donde esta el y empieza la ceremonia por lo civil( me ahorrare esta ceremonia jajajaja)

Ya eran marido y mujer legalmente ante la sociedad solo faltaba por lo sagrado asi que salió el juez y entro el sacerdote para ofrecer la misa que uniria sus vidas ante Dios

Estamos reunidos hoy en este lugar para unir en santo matrimonia al joven Ranma Saotome y a la joven Akane tendo, antes de comenzar los dos vienen por bolntad propia

Si –dijeron Ranma y Akane

Siendo asi prosigamos esta santa ceremonia

Ranma Saotome acepta usted a la señorita Akane Tendo como su legitima esposa y promete serle fiel , protegerla , en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza, asta que la muerte los separe

Acepto- dijo sin dudar Ranma mirando a los ojos a Akane

Akane tendo acepta usted al joven Ranma Saotome como su legiimo esposo y promete serle fiel , protegerlo , en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y en la pobreza , asta que la muerte los separe

Acepto- contesta sin ninuna duda Akane mirando a Ranma

Siendo asi , los declaro marido y mujer- sentencia el sacerdote

Buaaaaaaaaaa mi hija s a casado por fin lora a moco tendido Soun

Por fin hemos unido las escuelas – lloraba Genma

Que vivian los- novios grito Nabiki

Y asi todos comenzaron a felicitarlos y la recepción comenzó

Ya voy a aventar ramo, Nabiki , Kasumi , Sayuri y Ayumi pónganse

Akane arroja ramo y cae en manos de Kasumi

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Quiero agardecer sus reviews**

**A:**

**Akane 192530 : lo terminare ñ ñ**

**Jrosass. Gracias por tus palabra y adivina que ya también quiero un ranma jijijijij**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicas**


	6. luna de miel

Los personajes no son mios , le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

_Cambio de situación ######################################_

**Este capitulo contiene lemon**

Ranma y Akane iban en el tren rumbo a Tokio a su luna De miel

Oye amor todavía falta mucho , ya me canse de estar sentado- pregunto Ranma a su esposa

Ya casi llegamos como en unos 15 minutos cielo tranquilo – le contesta a su marido

Te amo mucho mi hermosa marimacho- le dice a modo de mimo

Y yo te amo mas mi amado pervertido - contesto Akane recargándose en el pecho de su marido

################################################## ##############################

Ya llegamos al hotel amor- dijo Ranma a Akane

Que bueno ya estoy cansada de tanto caminar- contesto la mujer

Entremos pues que también quiero descansar- y comenzó a caminar hacia el lobby del hotel

Buena noche tenemos una reservación a nombre de Ranma y Akane Saotome – saludo Ranma

Buena noche dejncheco en el registro- contesto la recepcionista

Muchas gracias- contesto alegremente Akane

Efectivamente hay una reservación a nombre de ustedes , es la suite matrimonial, le doy las llaves de su suite es la numero 169- les informo a recepcionista

Gracias muy amable- dijo Akane tomando las llaves

Vamos amor para dejar las maletas y dormir- tomo la mano de su esposa y la condujo al elevador

################################################## ################

Es esta la suite amor – informo Ranma

Wow exclamo Akan al entrar a la suite , esta muy elegante

Mucho, pero yo no queiro mirar a habtiacion yo quiero hacer otra cosa-dijo picaramente Ranma mirando a su esposa

Ranma que estas insinuando que hagamos e pervertido soltó Akane

Mira si la mal pensada eres tu , picarona -le susurro al oído a su essosa

Ranma no hagas eso, por favor- rogo Akane

Y por que no mmm dime- ansiándola todavía mas

Me vuelvo loca, asi que no lo hagas-rogaba

Por que no , tengo derecho a excitar a mi esposa, además quiero hacerte el amor asta mas no poder , te deseo Akane- la toma de los hombros y la comienza a besar con deseo

Ran..ma re deseo hazme tuya gimo Akane al sentjr que Ranma le besaba el cuello

No tienes que pedirlo, querida lo hare con gusto- contesto en un susurro

**Aquí empieza el lemon**

Ranma tomo a su esposa de la cintura y la dirigió a la gran cama que estaba en medio de la habitación , la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello, y acariciaba su cintura eso volvía loca a Akane ella por su lado se revolcaba por las carisias que daba s esposo , ella no se iba a quedar atrás asi que como pudo comenzó a acariciar la espalda muy lentamente torturándolo se quizo aventurar un poco mas y bajo a mano asta donde a espalda puede su nombre tocando el trasero de su marido ocasionando Ranma gimiera por el atrevimiento de su mujer y prendiendo mas a hombre el cual bajo sus besos hasta donde el escote del vestido le permitió , la mujer comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su marido acariciando lo que iba dejando a la vista, esto hizo que Ranma se estremeciera y arrancara el vestido rasgándolo , Akane no se quizo quedar atrás y rasgo la camisa y el pantalos (sexo salvaje) quedando en solo ropa interior, Ranma se aventuro y le quito el sostén dejando a la vista los senos de Akane, este no quizo esperar y comenzó a devorar los pechos de su amada probando el dulce sabor de su piel, esto enloquecido a Akane , pero Ranma quería mas y quito las pantaletas de su casi mujer y comenzó a besar la intimidad **Ran..ma haaaaaaa haaaa mas **– suplicaba la mujer, Ranma estaba saboriando el sabor de su esposa siguió lambiendo y besando el sexo ardiente haciendo que ella llegara al orgasmo, después volvió a besar a Akane , estaba muy traviesa quito los bóxers de Ranma y bajo su mano al miembro de ranma comenzándolo a darle placer , después cambio de sus manos a su boca –**A. oaooo aaaaaaa si Akane, **despues de unos minutos Ranna sintió que iba a terminar asi que quito a Akane la acosto sobre ella listo para penetrarla

Estas lista amor – pregunto dulcemente Ranma

Si Ranma estoy lista para convertirme en tu mujer – respondió Akane

Ranma dirigió su miembro a la entrada femeina y comenzó a penetrarla muy lentamente or que sabia que para Akane iba a hacer muy doloroso , sigio penetrando y se encontró con la doncellez de su amada y tuvo duda

Ranma hazme tuya por favor- rogo Akane

Ranma la penetro mas llevándose a doncellez de su ahora mujer espero a que se acosumbrara y comenzó un vaivén y sintió como Akane comenzaba a gozar después del dolor

Akane eres la mujer se mi vida amor- decía Ranma mientras la penetraba

Ranma rs o mjor qu m a pasado respondio akane

A los minutos Akane sintio que su orgasmo llegaba y en eso siente que explota Ranma llenándola por dentro llevándola también ella al orgasmo

################################################## ################

Espero que mi hijo le demuestre lo varonil que es a Akane idio Nodoka antes de irese a dormir

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a**

**Hugo : dejame decirte que hay un rumor que dice que Rumiko terminara ranma con una peliicula, ova o continuara el anime, rezo y e uedo decir que muchos pedimos que Rumiki termine Ranma por que luchos somos fans y es de las pocas series que marcaron nuestra infancia **

**Jrosass****:**** también quiero ser tu amiga mi fb es laura velazquez**

**Guest :gracias por tus palabrasme dan aliento para seguir**

**akane192530**** besotesssssssssssssssssssssss para ti**


	7. regreso

Los personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación#######################################

Amanecía en la ciudad de Tokio , por la ventana se veía a una linda pareja dormir profundamente , pero el despertador despertó a la mujer , hoy después de una corta semana de luna de miel regresaban a su hogar a Nerima , regresaban con su familia y las locas y locos que los seguían.

Ranma cielo despierta- le decía Akane a su marido

Akane mi amor es muy temprano déjame dormir un poco mas por favor- rogaba Ranma con los ojos cerrados

Ya despiértate flojo, si no no alcanzaremos el tren a Nerima- le grito Akane

Ya pues pero tengo sueño ayer no me degaste dormir asta las 2 de la mañana haciendo cositas decías que el pervertido soy yo eeeeeeeeee- por fin abriendo los ojos

Yo pervertida tu fuiste el que quería fiesta larga no te hagas el tonto

Como sea estoy desvelado pero que rica estuvo la noche mi amor, eres pura candela- le dijo haciendo que su mujer se sonrojara

Ya vasta no me hables asi , solo hablame asi cuando estemos haciendo eso de acuerdo- propuso Akane

Esta bien linda , me voy a ir a duchar y nos vamos ok, par desayunar en la etacion de tren- se levanta de la cama y le da un beso antes de dirigirse al baño

################################################## ###########

Por fin hoy regresan mis hijos, espero que Ranma le demostrara lo varonil que es a mi nuera- gritaba de felicidad Nodoka

Si ya los extraño mucho , me hacen falta – dijo Kasumi

Si ami también me hace falta , mi dinero se esta acabando , necesito producción y estando legos no puedo vender nada- solto Nabiki

Nabiki hija , los tendras que dejar en paz por que ahora ellos están casados y los tienes que respetar- la regaño su padre

Esta bien papi- se resigno la mediana de los tendo

Si yo necesito ropa intima de Akane- dijo Hapossai

Yo lo que quiero es que vengan y nos den la noticia que el heredero ya viene en camino o eso no le gustaría consuegro- pregunto Genma a Soun

Claro que si , me gustaría ver a mis nietos correr por el jardín , poderlos entrenar seria fantástico- lloro Soun

Pues la verdad yo también ya quiero ser abuela tener muchos Ranmas y Akanes que mal educar y consentirlos

Ya llegamos- escucharon que gritaron en la puerta del dojo

Por fin llegaron – Kaumi se dirijo a la puerta con los demás a tras de ella

Akane , Ranma que bueno que ya llegaron – los abrazo Kasumi

Si ya los extrañaba mi billetera- solto Nabiki

Mis hijos , por que Ranma prácticamente ya eres mi hio- le dijo Soun

Gracias padre – lo habrazo Ranma

Y tu prácticamente nuestra hija Akane- Genma

Gracias tio Genma- dijo akane

Como que tio de ahora en adelante seros papa Genma y mama Nodoka de acuerdo , y espero que mi primer nieto venga ya en camino- le dijo Nodoka a Akane acariciándole el vientre

Madre es muy pronto para eso- sentencio Ranma

Yyo no veo ningún inconveniente, ya están casados – solto Soun

Si pero somos muy jóvenes- dijo Akane con un todo que dejaba ver que ese tema se acababa

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a

**akane192530**** :que bueno nque te guste mi historia **

**elena 79 : hay algo oculo que en los próximos cap revelare **

**Neko-ili**** : que bueno que te guste mi historia trato de actulizar rápido por que quiero terminar la historia ñ ñ**

**Danseg: esto todavía no se acaba jijjiji**

**Jrosass**** :. Gracias a ti linda pero no veo tu fb me lo podrías mandar otra vez tu usuario de fb porfasssssssssssss**


	8. no lo creo

Los personajes no son mios , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_los personajes piensan_

cambio de situación #################################################

había pasado 1 mes desde la boda de Ranma y Akane , las prometidas de Ranma lo molestaban ( pues ellas no sabían que se habían casado) y los pretetendientes de Akane no la dejaban en paz, Ranma y Akane fingían que seguían siendo prometidos asta que Ranma encontrara las palabras para desase de Ukio , Xianpu y kodachi .

_################################################## ################_

Estaban en la clase de hirtoria la mas aburrida para unos ( a mi me encanta), todos con cara de shock pues la chica que nunca se dormía en clases Akane Tendo estaba completamente dormida acompañando a su "prometido"

Akane despierta – decía Sayuri

Que , que paso- contesto asustada Akane

Nada , solo que te quedaste dormida en la clase, linda te sientes bien- Ayumi

Si solo tengo algo de sueño, ayer dormí asta tarde- respondia Akane

De acuerdo si te sientes mal solo dinos – comento Sayuri

Claro que si muchachas , gracias por preocuparse- les dijo Akane bostezando

################################################## ################

Oye Ranma que le pasa a Akane me sorprende que se aya quedado dormida- comento Hiroshi

Si , es la primera vez que se queda dormida en clases, bueno la segunda , la primera por quedarse haciendo galletas toda la noche – contesto Ranma

No será que Akane esta - dijo Daisuke frotándose la panza

Que quires decir, que Akane esta ebarazada- dijo asustado

Puede ser es tu mujer –Hiroshi

Es sierto están casados y tienen relaciones o se están cuidando- Daisuke

Obio que lo hemos hecho y la verdad si nos cuidamos, ro la primera vez no nos cuidamos contesto

Ahí esta hay posibilidades que tu mujer tenga o un Ranma o una Akane mini muy pronto – Daisuke

No lo creo- dudo Ranma

################################################## ###############3

Akane estas bien- gritaban sus amigas desde afura del cubículo donde estaba Akane vomiando

esperaron a que saliera

ya estoy mejor, perdonen chicas muy avergonzada

no te preocupes oye linda ya vino tu periodo -pregunto Sayuri con miedo

a que dia estamos- Akane

22 hace un mes te casaste-Ayumi

No puede ser , no me ha venido este mes , pero me dijeron que cuando comienza a tener relaciones cambia su periodo- muy asutada Akane

Pero no te duermes ni vomitas-Sayuri

Tienes que hacerte una prueba de embarazo – Ayumi

No yo me estoy cuidando – Akane

Como tu quieras linda dijeron sus amigas

_Será que estoy embarazada – Akane_

continuara

**espero sus reviews **

**quiero agradecer sus reviews a**

**nicole007 jijijij dos años de amarse y no tocarse quien no estaría desesperado ñ ñ**

** : amiga gracias por dejarme tu review ñ ñ**

**jrossas: besossssssssssssss**


	9. revelacion

Los personajes no son mios , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ################################################## #####

_Yo embarazada que va si me e estado cuidando con las píldoras , solo lo hicimos una vez sin protegernos y no creo que yo sea tan fértil , pero este retraso me tiene nerviosa , pero que estoy pensando no me debo preocupar en en estos días me llegara mi periodo-_Akane

Akane espérame- Ranma

Corre Ranma que tengo hambre y mucho sueño- contesto Akane

_No puede ser tiene sueño y hambre- _Ranma

################################################## ################

Ya llegamos anunciaron los chicos al llegar a la casa Tendo

Que bueno que llegaron, la cena esta servida, además hay visita – Nodoka

Quien nos visita madre- Ranma

El doctor toffu vino a cenar- contesto

Oooooo, pues vamos que yo ya tengo mucha hambre- Akane dirigiéndose a dosde estaban los demás

Buenas noches chicos- toffu

Buenas noches doctor a que debemos si visita- pregunto la peli azul

Solo quería ver como esta la familia, y su matrimonio- contesto

Pues vamos muy bien gracias a dios , pero Akane a esta un poco enfermase quedo dormida en clases y sus amigas me dieron que devolvió…

No pasa nada , es el stress de los exámenes e estado presionada, es solo eso- lo interrumpió

Pero Akane si te sigues sintiendo mal no dudes en pasar por mi consulta de acuerdo- Toffu

Claro que si doctor

Todos comenzaron a cenar y de repente dejaron de hacerlo al ver como comia el matrimonio parecia que Ranma y Akane competían or bien que comia mas , todos los observaban con los ojos desorbitados , de un de repente Akane aventó los palillos y corrió al baño a devolver lo que había comido

Akane estas bien , mi amor – preguntaba Ranma desde la puerta del baño

Si cielo solo que comi muy raido y por eso no te reocupes , tengo que hacer mi tarea , discúlpame alla abajo y se dirijio a su cuarto

De acuerdo en un momento subo mi amor- respondió el chico

Ranma bajo y se sento en su lugar

Akane se quedo arriba haciendo tarea dice que la disculpen-les comento

Y como sigue mi niña- pregunto Soun

Dijo que devolvió por comer rápido- contesto

O podría ser que mi primer nietesito venga en camino- Nodoka

No lo creo, lo pensé pero es imposible, Akane se esta cuidando, asi que es imposible- respondió el chico

Trata de combenser a Akane que valla mañana para hacerle la pueba – Toffu

Esta bien, también tengo duda quizá y si este embarazada y sugue entrenando, no quiero que le pase nada a ella ni al bebe , si me disculpan tengo también que hacer tarea y hablare con Akane, buenas noches.-Se despidió

################################################## ################

Listo terminamos la tarea – Ranma

Si por fin , tengo mucho sueño- dice vostesando su esposa

Oye amor podemos hablar?- pregunta el chico de la trenza

Si dime- contesta mientras se mete a la cama

Te ha venido tu periodo y no me contestes que no me importa por que si me importa por que eres mi mujer- Ranma

Te seré sincera tengo 2 semanas de retraso , pero me dijeron que era normar por que comencé a tener relaciones intimas contigo además nunca e sido muy regular en mi periodo, pero por que preguntas – contesto

Por que pienso que estas….

Pero u ruido muy fuerte lo interrumpe

Que esta pasando abajo, Akane quedate aqui por favor- le ordeno a su mujer y salió del cuarto para ver que había pasado

RANMA DONDE ESTAS , VENGO A RETARTE Y ESTA VES GANARE- gritaba el chico de la banda

A Ryoga eres tu, como estas- pregunto Ranma

Deja esos y vamos a pelear- Ryoga

Como quieras – contesto el chico de la trenza poniéndose en posición de ataque

Asi comenzaron a pelear iban muy parejo pero en una de esas Ranma avienta a Ryoga al estanque haciendo que se convirtiera en P-chan

Ryoga es P-chan- se escucho una dulce voz preguntando

Akane que haces aquí- preguto con pánico Ranma

Quería ver que pasaba, Ranma tu sabias que Ryoga era P-chan. Le pregunto con los ojso llorosos

Si lo sabia , pero Akane no te molestes yo no te die nada por que le hice una promesa de artista marcial a artista marcial y como amigos que no te diría nada- respondió

PERO COMO PUDISTE , ERES UN TONTO TE IMPORTA MAS TUS ESTUPIDAS PROMESAS QUE YO , PERDON ME EQUIVOQUE, TE IMPORTA TODO Y TODOS MENOS YO Y TU RYOGA ERES UN CANALLA TE ADOPTE COMO MI MASCOTA , DORMISTE CONMIGO , ME VISTE CASI DESNUDA , TE APROBECHASTE DE MI YA VERAS CONADO YE VEA ENTU FORMA HUMANA COMO TE VA A IR, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR-gritaba con lagrimas de tristeza y rabia Akane

Akane calmate , te estas poniendo palida – le decía Soun

Akane , por que crees que no quería cerca de ti a P-chan pero tu te aferrabas a tenerlo contigo asta me golpiaste , el ofendido deveria ser yo y no tu . le comento con tono dulce Ranma aunque un poco dolido

Ranma tiene la verdad , me consta que siempre te quería quitar a P-chan y Ryoga tampoco tiene la culpa de su maldición, peros si de aprovecharse de su situación , pero deja que te explique el porque lo hizo- Kasumi

Esta bien perdóname Ranma , - se disculpo

No pasa nada , todo esta bien- respondió

Akane perdóname por esconderte mi maldición, pero a tu lado me sentía querido por eso acepte ser tu mascota, en ningún momento me quise aprovechar de ti, perdóname- se disculpo el chico eternamente perdido

Esta bien , pero ya no seras mi mascota, de acuerdo , serás mi gran amigo –Akane

Gracias Akane – estaba muy feliz Ryoga

Vamos a dentro, Ryoga quieres una taza de te – pregut Nodoka

Claro que si , gracias- contesto

Akane iba a caminar pero sintió un fuerte mareo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos de su marido

Akane , que tienes- lloraba Soun al lado der su hija que etsaba acostada en su cama

Que me paso-Al fin despertaba del desmayo

Hija que bueno que ya despertaste, me tenias muy preocupado- Soun

No pasa nada papi quizá por la impresión se me subió la presión y me despaye ,no pasa nada

Soun se va y entra Ranma

Amor mañana iremos a la consulta de toffu para quitarnos esta duda , de acuerdo- dijo Ranma

Esta bien cielo- contesto Akane

################################################## ################

A que hora tendrá los resultados- decía desesperado el chico de la trenza

En un rato mas tranquilo cielo- lo trataba de ranquilizar su mujer

Chicos ya tengo los resultados de los estudios le dijo el doctor Toffu- pasen ami consultorio

Los chicos obedecieron

Y digame doctor que tengo-pregunto Akane un poco asustada

No tienes nada malo , trabnquila pequeña Akane- la tranquilizo Toffu

Entonces- Ranma

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews a **

** : un besote amiga**

**Elena 79 . gracias por leerme**

**The Darkness in My Heart**** : que bueno que te gusto el cap**


	10. sospechas aclaradas

Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan _

Cambio de situación ################################################## #############

Lo que pasa es que muy pronto serán padres, Akane estas embarazada- solto el doctor

Esta hablando enserio- pregunto Akane

Si pequeña, tendrás un bebe – le responde y se levanta y la abraza y Akane comienza a llorar de felicidad

Voy a ser padre , Akane mi amor gracias por darme esta felicidad- Ranma también con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y la abraza

En verdad estas feliz- le pregunta la futura madre

Claro que si, ya quería ser papa , quiero tener una familia grande com hijos- contesto

Tantos , pero…

Éro vamos a disfrutar este primer embarazo – la interrumpió su marido

Ahora queda decirle a la familia – Akane

################################################## ################

Ranma Akane la comida esta servida-Kasumi

Si vamos que tengo hambre – Akane

Hola familia , tenemos algo que decirles-Ranma

A si y que es- Genma

Pues que su primer heredero ya viene en camino- Ranma

Que, no entiendo- Soun

Quien decir que Akane esta…- Nodoka

Si estoy embarazada- dijo feliz Akane

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi bebe va a tener un bebe- lloraba Soun

Mi hijo es muy varonil- Nodoka

Por fin tenemos heredero – Genma

Felicitaciones a los dos por el bebe, yo también quiero decirles , Toffu y yo nos vamos a casar- solto Kasumi

Asta que te declro felicidades- todos

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**The Darkness in My Heart****: si estan locos los cambios de akane pero es por el embarazo**

**Jrossas gracias eres muy especial**

**Ana laura gavansagado: jjijij gracias por dejarme tu mensajito**


	11. felicidad

Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_los personajes piensan_

cambio de situación ################################################## #################

En la casa Tendo había fiesta pues había dos cosas porque celebrar, pues venia el primer heredero de la familia y lo segundo la primogénita del matrimonio se casara con el buen doctor Toffu .

Estaban Ranma y Akane en su cama acostadados, Ranma estaba del lado y tenia su mano en el vientre de su mujer donde estaba su hijo y le sobaba tiernamente

Akane sabes, esto no me lo esperaba pero soy verdadera mente feliz , quiero tener muchos hijos para que este pequeñín no este solo como yo, quiero que juegue con sus hermanitos pequeños , que crezcan juntos , que se apoyen todos, me has dado el regalo mas grande mi amor- le dice y le da un tierno beso

Ranma yo también estoy muy feliz, este pequeño es la prueba de amor más grande que hay, lo cuidare, lo mimare, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta- Akane

Si dime mi vida- responde

Me vas a querer cuando este gorda- pregunto

Claro que si mi vida, como crees que te voy a dejar de querer si te vas a ver hermosa con esa bella panza , serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo- respondió

Gracias mi amor, pensé que ya no me ibas a querer con la panzota que me va a crecer- dijo avergonzada

Para mi te veras hermosa por que se que dentro de ti esta mi hijo, a debo advertirte que no te dejare ningún momento sola hasta que este pequeño nazca- Ranma

Serás sobreprotector, está bien este Ranma , se me antojaron unos panes dulces con relleno de camarón – Akane con puchero

Este Akane , los panes dulces no se rellenan con camarón –con gotita en la cabeza Ranma

Te dije que quiero panes dulces con relleno de camarón yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- ordeno Akane

Esta bien amor voy a ver donde me los pueden hacer – rendido Ranma

################################################## ##############

Ranma regresaba con los panes dulces rellenos de camarón , había tardado 2 horas en encontrarlos tuvo que decirle al dependiente que los quería unos panes dulces con relleno de camarón, el dependiente lo miro con cara de , este tipo esta loco, pero después Ranma le explico que eran para su mujer que estaba embarazada y se los hizo de buen agrado

Akane amor ya llege con tus panes- le susurro a su mujer que estaba dormida

Ranma te tardaste mucho. Dijo molesta Akane

Amor tuve que buscar quien me los hiciera – calmado Ranma

Esta bien, mmm que ricos- dijo cuando Ranma abrió la bolsa dejando ver los panes

Akane estaba comiendo muy contenta sus panes y Ranma la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya termine gracias mi amor estuvieron deliciosos- le dijo y dándole un beso- pero tengo mucho asi que ya me voy a dormir, te amo- diciendo esto se acosto y se durmió al instante

Buenas noches mi cielo- le dijo acostándose al ladi de su mujer abrazandola por la cintura

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a

**Nicole007: gracias ñ ñ**

**Danseg: jajajja si verdad muy de novela, pero este es un problema que vivimos en la actualidad , embarazos en menores de edad u.u**

**Nodokasan: gracias por tus consejos ñ ñ**

**Heidi: de hecho pienso lo mismo que tu y que bueno que te guste la historia**

**Elena79: soy mala jajaaajjajajaja saluditos**


	12. agrecion

Los personajes no son míos , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahash

Sinología

Los personajes hablan

_los personajes piensan_

cambio de situación######################################### ########

Akane despertaba a toda la familia con su ruido en el baño

Akane tranquila en pocos meses se te pasara, a mí se me quitaron a las 4 meses de embarazo- le decía Nodoka

Gracias por el consuelo, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-lloraba Akane

Tranquila amor , veras que se pasara muy rápido- trataba de consolarla Ranma

COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI LO PRIMERO QUE HAGO POR LAS MAÑANAS ES VOMITAR ASTA LA PRIMER PAILLA Y QUIERES QUE ME CALME, CALLATE MEJOR - le grito Akane

NO ME GRITES, SOLO TE QUIERO CONSOLAR Y MIRA COMO TE PONES- le contesto de igual manera Ranma,

No me grites. tía Nodoka Ranma me grito buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- lloraba a mares Akane

Tranquila mi niña no lo quiso hacer- la abrazaba como niña chiquita- ven vamos atu cama para que te duermas un rato y te prometo que cuando despiertes te tendre un gran desayuno

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii vamos y que me vas hacer de desayunar- Akane muy feliz

Es sorpresa- Nodoka

################################################## ################

##

Despertare a Akane para que desayune- Kasumi

Si gracias linda, mientras yo le sirvo su comida- Nodoka

Kasumi sube a la habitación de su hermanita

Akane linda despierta – desde afuera le decía pero no le contestaba asi abrió la puerta y lo que la vio la lleno de horror Akane estaba tirada en el piso rodiada en un charco de su sangre

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUNDENME AKANE ESTA MAL , LLAMEN A UN DOCTOR- histérica Kasumi

Que pasa linda . o Akane Genma , Soun vengan por favor, yo llamare a Toffu- Nodoka

Que sucede quería o Dios que le paso- Genma

Mi niñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Soun

Súbanla en la cama para que el doctor la pueda revisar

################################################## ################

Que tiene Akane doctor- Soun mas calmado

Escucharon algún golpe o ruido extraño en e cuarto de la joven- pregunto

Si pero creimos que Akanbe estaba acomodando su habitación- Kasumi

Le dire algo y quiero que estén calmados , ella fue atacada y la patearon en su vientre- Toffu

Y ella esta bien- Kasumi

Y mi nieto como esta- Genma

Logramos salvar al bebe un poco mas y lo hubiera perdido, debe tener un mes de reposo, no se debe de levantar para nada , tendrán que cargarla para llevarla al servicio y se duche de acuerdo- dio la instrucciones el doctor

Esta bien , yo me hare cargo de que Ranma la cuide, gracias doctor- Nodoka

Me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa me hablan y vendré, adiós- se despidió

Que paso por que el doctor acaba de irse- pregunto Ranma

Akane fue agredida y casi pierde al bebe- Soun

QUIEN FUE COMO NO SE DIERON CUENTA, MALDICION – y subia su habitación entro y vio a su mujer dormida

Quien te hizo eso – Ranma besando la fente de Akane

continuara

espero sus reviews

**danseg: jajajja si due un poco rápido**

**jrossass: si fue lo que se me ocurrió que era raro jajajaja**

**elena 79:es muy normal en el embarazo esos cambios **

** .9: jajajajja lo mismo pienso **


	13. secreto revelado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ###########################################

Que me paso y mi bebe- se despertó la chica

Akane tranquila, gracias a dios no le paso nada al bebe, solo tendrás que estar en cama un tiempo- le dijo su marido- ahora dime quien te ataco

Este no sé quien fue- respondió evitando la mirada de su marido

Linda, eres muy mala mentirosa – contesto un poco molesto

Esta bien

Flash black

Akane estaba dormida cuando sintió que la tomaban del cuello estrangulándole

Vas a morir Akane- ukio

Dejame respirar- Akane

Jajajjaja chica ruda morirá- Xianpu

Jojojojojojojo esa plebeya dejara este mundo hoy

Ukio suelta a Akane del cuello y se pone donde estaban sus dos compañeras

Pelea Akane- las tres

No puedo, chicas por favor retírense- rogaba Akane

A no quieres entonces nosotras te atacaremos- las tres y así empezaron a atacar a Akane la cual solo atinaba a cubrir su vientre para que no la golpearan ahí, pero en un descuido Xianpu le dio una patada en su vientre y experimento un gran dolor cayendo desmayada en un charco de sangre al ver esto las tres chicas huyeron dejándola malherida

Fin del flash back

Y eso fue lo que paso, perdóname por poco matan al bebe- comenzó a llorar

Tranquila mi amor , tu trataste de cuidarlo pero tres contra ti que no te podías defender , pero esas tres me la van a pagar- contesto furioso

Ranma no hagas nada , tengo miedo que regresen- Akane

Tu no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante no te dejare sola ni un momento- le dijo amorosamente

Gracias amor- Akane

################################################## ################

Ranma mi amor ya estoy aquí jojojojojo ven y dame un beso- Kodachi

Tú qué haces aquí, soy yo la que tiene la cita con mi Ranma- Ukio

Chica loca y chica de espátulas Ranma y xianpu cita ustedes irse – decía la amazona

Y así las tres chicas comenzarían a pelear pero algo la interrumpió

Las cite a las tres, porque les tengo que decir algo- Ranma

Mi amor que bueno que viniste- Kodachi

No soy el amor de ninguna de ustedes son unas barbarás atacar tres contra una y esa una no podía defenderse por su estado, son unas cerdas…

Ranma por que nos dices así- lo interrumpe Ukio

Porque lo son, tres contra una es trampa y todavía se atreven a atacar a una chica embarazada- prosigue Ranma

Nosotras no atacar chica embarazada solo a Akane - Xiampu

Extracto, Akane está embarazada y si es mío de hecho hace mes y medio que Akane y yo nos casamos en secreto para que ustedes no llegaran a estropear todo y adivines que , soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella es la mujer de mi vida , es por quien respiro, por quien vivo y si ustedes la vuelven a tocar un pelo a ella o a mi hijo sabrán quien es verdaderamente Ranma Saotome, sabes Ukio de Kodachi y Xiampu lo creí , pero tú me has decepcionado , creí que eras diferente y todo el cariño que sentía por ti se esfumo desde el momento que vi a Akane toda golpeada

Ranma perdóname, estaba segada por los celos y Rabia. Lloraba la chica

No Ukio aquí las acciones pesan más que las palabras , no las quiero ver en mi vida- les advirtió Ranma

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a

**Jrosass: ya lei tu historia de ranma y vas muy bien , cuantas conmigo para esa historia besossssssssss**

**Znta: any man would kill if he sees his wife and their baby bad**

**The Darkness in My Heart**** . si soy mala ñ ñ**

**Nocole007: si de milagro no se los regreso ñ ñ**


	14. todo bien

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan _

Cambio de situación ##############################################

Akane no quedar con airen , yo quitarle bebe y airen algún día- decía la amazona

Tu no aras nada Ranma ya se decidió, es mejor que nos vallamos a china

################################################## ###############

Amor necesitas algo- decía Ranma a su mujer

Si necesito un rico pastel de chocolate y helado de chocolate y una malteada de chocolate y…

Ya se unos chocolates – Ranma

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, como supiste mi amor. Muy alegre

Lo adivine en seguida te lo traigo, te amo. Y se retira

Ves bebe papa nos traerá chocolate mmmmmmmmmmmmm rico ay no las nauseas – y se voltea al cesto de basura pues no estaba su esposo para llevarla al servicio

Hija estas bien- Tía Nodoka

Si tía solo fueron las típicas nauseas, mi embarazo me gusta pero odio las nauseas- dijo sollozando

Ya pasaran y no soy tu tía soy tu madre así que dime mama – y la abraza como si fuera su hija

Está bien mama, o cielos – dijo Akane

Que paso- dijo preocupado Ranma preocupado que llegaba con el encargo de su esposa

No es nada malo, solo que el bebe me pateo, nunca lo había hecho- dijo y posos su mano en su vientre un poco abultado

Enserio a ver bebe patea la mano de papi- dijo Ranma a la barriga de Akane y posos su mano también ahí y en respuesta el bebe lo pateo

Wow tiene mucha fuerza el pequeño- orgullosos Ranma.

Pues claro es un Saotome- Genma que acababa de entrar al cuarto. El doctor Toffu viene a revisar a mi nuera y al pequeño

Con permiso Akane vine a su revisión - Toffu

################################################## ################

Doctor como vio a mi mujer- le pregunto Ranma

Todo está en perfecto orden, Akane ya podrá disfrutar de su embarazo saliendo a caminar todo ya está bien, se debe de cuidar un poco más de lo normal , ese bebe si que es fuerte pero me tengo que ir Kasumi en la noche paso por ti para ir a cenar- Toffu

Caro que si cielo estaré lista para salir –Kasumi y se pone en frente de el y le da un tierno beso en los labios

Que lindos se ven- Akane que bajaba las escaleras la cual llevaba un vestido de maternidad y un listón amarrado en su cabello se veía hermosa su poco abultado vientre resaltaba por su vestido

Amor quieres que te ayude – muy preocupado Ranma

No mi vida, pero lo que si quiero es que saques a pasear que estar 3 meses en cama sin hacer nada es horrible

Y adonde le gustaría ir a la princesa- pregunto

Al cine quiero ver una película y después vamos a una hamburguesería por que tendremos mucha hambre- contesta

Lo que ordene su majestad, solo permítame darme un baño y nos vamos- asi Ranma subió se baño y se arreglo- listo nos vamos

Siiiiii vámonos- muy feliz Akane

Todos en la calle los mirara , pues nadie sabía que estaban casados y verlos de la mano y a Akane embarazada era rarisimo

################################################## ############

Qué película quieres ver mi amor- pregunto Ranma

Quiero ver amanecer. Dijo muy emocionada Akane

Esa no me dormiré, mejor veamos rápido y furio…

No inventes. lo que quieres ver son viejas en traje de baño verdad, como yo ya estoy gorda y fea buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- comenzó a llorar haciendp que la gente los volteara a ver

Amor tranquilízate, está bien esa no que tal si vemos iron man – trataba de calmarla Ranma

Está bien esa- contesto más tranquila Akane

Ranma moriras . Como te atreviste a embarazarla

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Jrossas : pieso lo mismo hasta que Ranma les hizo frente **

**Elena79: si por poquito decimos adiós bebe que malas son esas tres**

**Znta: ukio it did and this sorry, but ranma was upset and said his truths to the three it was time, I send you kisses**


	15. reacción inesperada

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Simbología

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ############################################

Ranma morirás, cómo pudiste hacerle eso- Ryoga

Ryouga cálmate estas llamando la atención de todos – le dijo Ranma

Si Ryoga debemos platicar, pero aquí no, quieres entrar al cine o nos esperas aquí ara después ir a otro lado- Akane

Entro ero no me sentare con ustedes- Ryoga

Muy bien vamos que ya va a comenzar la película Ranma molesto

Y así comienza la película con el guapísimo, sexi y play boy Tonny Stark (a no perdón no es parte de la historia)

################################################## ################

Amor tengo hambre, me llevas a cenar si- Akane mira a su marido con ojos de borreguito y sabe que con solo su sonrisa o esa mirada Ranma accede a todo

Si mi cielo, haber que se les antoja- contesto

Una hamburguesa doble y un malteada mmmmmmmm- se estaba saboreando la comida

_Como ha cambiado su relación, antes no podían estar juntos y mirarlos ahora no se pueden separar..._

Ryoga tu quieres acompañarnos, sirve que te explicamos cómo están las cosas – interrumpió sus pensamientos Ranma

Está bien – contesto

################################################## ################

Asi que se casaron en secreto hace 3 meses y Akane se embarazo luego luego, pero porque en secreto-Ryoga

Pues como sabes, nuestras bodas anteriores han sido un fracaso gracias a ustedes, por esos decidimos hacerlo así en secreto-Ranma

Perdónenme ahora veo que son muy felices, y lo seguirán siendo – apenado Ryoga

No te preocupes Ryoga recuerdas la ves que descubrí que eras P-chan, pues al día siguiente me entere que me voy a convertir en madre- Akane acariciando su vientre

Los felicito y espero que me avisen cuando nazca mi sobrino- Ryoga

Claro que si hermano – Ranma y se dan un abrazo de hermanos, después Ryoga abraza a Akane y le acaricia su vientre

Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho Akane . Ryoga

Esperamos que encuentres algún día la felicidad al lado de una chica, ella será muy afortunada al tenerte – la dice Akane

Gracias por tu deseo, estamos en contacto- se despide

################################################## ################

Ranma y Akane estaban acostados en su cama

Qué bueno que Ryoga entendió, o de nuestro matrimonio y tu embarazo- Ranma

Pensé que sería más difícil, ero entendió muy rápido, oye tus "prometidas ya no nos han molestado"- Akane

Este no sé por qué, quizá se dieron cuenta que no as quiero- Ranma nervioso

Ranma me estás diciendo la verdad- Akane

Si mi amor ahora a dormir – la arropa, la abraza y se quedan dormidos

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer a:

Znta: if the same thing I think, and should leave him alone, but is rather stubborn jjij kisses

Jrossas: si que películas iban a ver jajaja fueron las primeras que se me vinieron a la mente saluditos amiga

Nicole007: si milagro que Ranma no fue impulsivo saludos


	16. la boda 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ################################################## ####

El gran dia había llegado, e enlace matrimonial de Toffu y Kasumi , estaban muy emocionados pues deseaban este matrimonia desde hace muchos años

Kasumi esta hermosa- Akane ya con vientre mucho más abultado pues ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo

Si pensé que ya no casabas, pues Akane se nos adelanto- Nabiki

No digas eso ya verás que encontraras pronto al amor de tu vida y serás muy feliz-Kasumi

Ya es hora hija –Soun con un nudo en la garganta

Ya voy padre, pero padre no llore, solo me voy a cazar no me voy a morir- le sonrió Kasumi

Si pero eres mi mujercita, pero sabía que un día tenias que volar, primero mi bebe Akane ahora tu solo me queda mi princesa Nabiki- Soun más tranquilo

Ya vámonos si no legaremos tarde- Genma

Si vámonos- todos

Toffu estaba esperando en el altar a que su futura esposa llegara a su lado Ranma lo reconfortaba

Nervioso, es normal yo me sentía también muy nervioso, pero que le haemos jijijij- Ranma

Gracias ya que me hiciste reir a me siento más tranquilo- Toffu

No hay de que solo disfruta muchísimo este momento – Ranma poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Ya llego la novia- se escucho un grito

Mucha suerte – Ranma

Gracias – Toffu

################################################## ###########

Kasumi tranquila- Akane

Si hermanita, pero como le hago estoy muy nerviosa, me tiembla todo- Kasumi

Respira hondo a mi me sirvió mucho también estaba muy nerviosa, lo bueno que mi madre Nodoka me dijo que hacer y Kasumi disfruta este momento que no se repetirá jamás – y la abrazo

Si gracias y espero que este bebe tenga mucha buena suerte- Kasumi sobándole el vientre a su hermanita

################################################## ################

_Estoy muy cansada y Ranma está todo borracho pero ni crea que va a dormir conmigo el dia de hoy, no crea-_ muy cabreada Akane

Mi amorrrrrr vámonos a dormir, siiiiiiiiiii- Ranma

Yo me ire a dormir a mi cuarto y tu ve donde dormiras , porque conmigo no ni creas- molesta Akane

Pero yo que te hice dime- muy inocente

Ponerte ahogado en alcohol me choca el olor buenas noches querido descansa- se despide Akane

Pero akane , bueno dormiré en el cuarto de Kasumi

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

**Jrossas: si ryoga fue sensato besossssssssss**

** .9: la primera jajajajaj**

**Znta:****I also hope you find happiness Ryoga soon**


	17. desaparición

los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko Takahashi

simbología

los personajes hablan

_los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ########################################

Ranma despertaba después de una "tranquila noche " y se dirigió a su cuarto para tratar de arreglar las cosas con Akane

Amor abre vengo a pedirte disculpas –dijo la mismo tiempo que tocaba a la puerta pero nadie le contestaba – quizá este en el baño – y se dirigió a ese sitio pero vio la puerta abierta y su mujer no estaba dentro así que se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto y pateo la puerta y al abrir vio que la cama estaba vacía y en la cama había una nota

**Quieres a tu mujer y a tu hijo de vuelta, déjame decirte que nunca la tendrás de nuevo a esta hora si estás leyendo esto ya debe estar muerta y tu hijo también jajajajajajajajajaja asi que sufre**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- fue le grito desgarrador que dio el pobre chico

Hijo que pasa- le pregunto Nodoka

Ranma les entrego la nota pues no podía decir nada

No puede ser mi niña y mi nieto están muertos nooooooooooooooooooo- comenzó a llorar Soun

Ranma salió corriendo de la habitación buscándola como loco hasta el anochecer llego a su casa n le hablo a nadie y de fue directo a su habitación

_Madita sea por tomar alcohol rayos no de vi hacerlo y ahora por mi culpa Akane y mi hijo están en peligro _ -Ranma

Continuara

Esta cortito pero les prometo actualizar pronto

Espero sus reviews

**Gracias a **

**Elena79:todos ven rápido y furioso por ver a viejas encueradas jajajajaja**

**Jrossas: besosssssssssssssss**

** .9: a ranma no a la pobre de akane le paso**


	18. alumbramiento

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de situación ############################################

Habían pasado cerca de 4 meses desde la desaparición de Akane y no sabían absolutamente nada, tenían a un investigador pero no es daba pista alguna de la chica el ya la daba por muerta, Ranma en esos meses se la a pasado encerrado sin comer y solo hablaba con nadie excepto con su madre solo pensaba en Akane y su hijo estaba en depresión

Ranma hijo animo, ya verás que los encontraremos vivos a Akane y al niño, solo hay que tener fe – le rogaba su madre

No madre el secuestrador dijo que el mato, RAYOS SI NO ME UBIERA EMBORRACHADO ESTO NO ESTUVIERA PASANDO TDOD ESTO ES MI CULPA- dijo desesperado Ranma

Tu no tienes la culpa, solo aprovecharon la oportunidad, lo que me preocupa es que Akane está a punto de dar a luz solo espero que no se complique el parto – Nodoka

################################################## ####################

Aaaaaaaaa- gritaba una chica peli azul

Que tienes - le dice su captor

Se me rompió la fuente idiota aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo entre dolores

Jajajaja sufre jajajajajajajaja – captor

Madito aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ayúdame aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- lloraba

No tu tendrás a ese mocoso sola, yo no te ayudare- captor y se fue del cuarto donde estaban

Akane se sentó en el piso se semirecosto para recibir a su bebe- aaaaaa tanquila Akane tu puedes aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se escucho un grito y después un llanto de un bebe

Mi bebe estas hermoso- dijo y se desmayo

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero garadecer a :

**Znta: I assure you that ranma is not going to be so because he finds it will go very badly akane hijacker**

**Jrossas: si pobre de akane besos**

**Dan 9912: akane la a pasado mal u.u**

**Liliana: gracias ñ ñ**


	19. reencuentro

Los personajes no son míos , son propiedad de Rumiko takahashi

Los personajes hablan

_los personajes piensan_

cambio de situación ###########################

en la casa Tendo habían recibido la visita del detective que estaba buscando a Akane

Está en una casa sucia y está a punto de dar a luz, se ve que no ha comido muy bien, esta es la dirección, Ranma tomo el papel y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su mujer

Akane por fin te encontré- decía muy ilusionado

################################################## #############

Ranma entro a la casa con los demás detrás de él y lo que vieron los dejo helados, Akane desmayada en un charco de sangre y un bebe llorando

Akane por favor despierta mi amor, hazlo por mí y por nuestro hijo- lloraba Ranma

Hijo ya viene la ambulancia para trasladar a Akane y al pequeño- dijo Nodoka

Gracias madre – contesto más tranquilo Ranma

################################################## ################

Familiares de la paciente Akane Tendo . Se escucho en el pasillo

Yo soy su padre, dígame doctor, como esta mi hija- Soun

La paciente está muy desnutrida, no se alimento bien durante el segundo y tercer trimestre del embarazo y eso complico todo- les dijo el doctor

Pero ya está fuera de peligro-pregunto Nodoka

Si solo la tenemos con suero y la alimentaremos bien ella ahorita esta pesando 40 kilos de los 55 que debe de pesar – doctor

Dios mio , pobre de mi hermana- lloraba kasumi

Y mi hijo como esta- pregunto un devastado Ranma

El niño esta en la incubadora, nació pesando muy poco , pero también está estable, pero por el momento no pueden tener visitas- contesto

Continuara

Perdón por la tardanza esta enfermita

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer a

**Jrosass: tqm saluditos y besos**

**Alexbonita: me gusta que te haga reir mi historia , yo también me rio cuando la escribo besos**

**Elena 79:jajajjaa no yo se jajaja**

**Paulina: perdón por la espera**


	20. de regreso

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takasashi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

_Cambio de situación ###########################################_

Akane estaba tendida la cama del hospital habían pasado una semana desde el nacimiento del pequeño heredero

La paciente ya está bien, hoy la daré de alta, solo le voy a recetar unas vitaminas- les dijo el medico

Qué alegría, mi niña ya está bien- lloraba Soun

_Y_ mi hijo, doctor- pregunto Ranma

El bebe está muy bien, se lo podrán llevar mañana, me tengo que retirar con su permiso-se despidió el medico

Gracias doctor-Nodoka

################################################## ##################3

Qué bien se siente estar en casa de nuevo- muy alegre Akane entraba a su casa con el pequeño en sus brazos

Si mi amor no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste- le susurro Ranma a su mujer

################################################## ################33

Akane no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tocar tu cuerpo- decía agitando Ranma

Y yo a ti Ranma, necesitaba ser tuya de nuevo

Amor te amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- le grito a su mujer

También te amo tontito- muy feliz Akane

Te tengo que decir algo - muy serio

Ranma que pasa me estas asustando- Akane

Se rompió el preservativo jijijiji-reia muy nervioso

No te preocupes, no creo que quede embarazada- lo tranquilizo su mujer

################################################## ############333

Amanecía todo tranquilo en el dojo hasta que…..

Guaaaaaaaaaa- se escuchaba en el baño, Ranma se despertó y al no ver a su mujer en la cama corrió al baño

Amor estas bien, sales y te llevare a la consulta del doctor Toffu esos vómitos matutinos y esos mareos no me dan buena espina- Ranma

Si estoy bien cielo no te preocupes- contesto Akane

Valla cuñadito le volviste atinar al blanco, felicidades- Nabiki

"_Le atinaste al blanco "está loca no le entiend…. O por Dios , vómitos, mareos Akane está embarazada_-Ranma

En eso sale Akane del baño

Akane te ha venido el periodo este mes- pregunto asustado

Ranma por que me preguntas es…..o Dios mio no Ranma no me ha venido, crees que este embarazada de nuevo- asustada Akane

Pues es probable, pero tenemos que confirmarlo vamos al medico

Continuara

Espero sus reviews

Quiero agradecer a

**Jrossas: tkm besos**

**Janet-knul: siiiiiiiiiiii que felicidad , besos y gracia por leer mi fic**

**Kasumi8900: todos esperábamos eso jiji**

**Znta: yes, thank god they found and were well**


	21. un principio y un fin

Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambios de situación #############################################

Estaban dos jóvenes sentados en el lobby del hospital esperando los resultados de la prueba de embarazo de Akane

Oye Ranma y si es positivo ¿Qué haremos?- Akane

Pues Takeshi tendrá un hermanito o hermanita – contesto Ranma

Pero es demasiado pronto-Akane

Entre mas pronto mejor, asi se criaran juntos-Ranma

Bueno si, tienes razón mi amor- Akane

Señora Saotome- se escucho

Si- contesto Akane

Sus resultados ya están, pase- le dijo el medico

################################################## ################

Era el cumpleaños número dos de Takeshi , estaba toda la familia celebrando el cumpleaños del heredero de la dinastía Saotome-Tendo

Kenshi di papá- decía Ranma al pequeño de un año que tenía en brazos

Mamá- decía el pequeño

No di papá pa-pá- deletreo Ranma

Papá- se escucho a las espaldas de Ranma

Dijiste papá mi Kaori –decia emocionado Ranma al voltear y ver a su reina y princesa tras el

Si mi amor, kenshi dijo mamá y Kaori dijo papá

Que gemelos tan listos, salieron a mi jajaja – decía Genma

Akane querida te sientes bien- Nodoka

Mmmmm si –contesto con mueca de dolor

Akane se te reventó la fuente- Kaumi le dijo y le quito a la niña

Aaaaaaaaaaa- grito Akane al sentir otra contracción

Tranquila mi amor respira-decia Ranma

Si ya no tarde en llegar a este mundo Sakura

Fin

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, leen y leerán esta historia**


End file.
